Run Mondo Run
by Chukipye
Summary: Father please don't, it isn't his fault, he means so much to me. Father please don't, we're going to get married, just you wait and see! Ishimondo songfic, character death.


It was late September. That was the night. Mondo could never forget it. He dreamt of it every night, haunted by the memory and the guilt. The night the boy he loved died.

That night...

The first sign something was wrong was when he got the call. It was from Ishimaru's cell phone. Ishimaru never used his cell phone unless it was an emergency or to use the alarm. Mondo didn't even hesitate to answer.

"Taka? What's wrong?" He asked quickly. That was when he heard the second sign. Ishimaru was crying.

"H-He found out. I... Oh God Mondo he found out." Ishimaru repeated, voice cracking slightly. Mondo hoped Ishimaru didn't mean what he thought he meant.

"He...you mean..." Mondo bit his lip. "F-Father... he found out about us. There was... a traffic photograph. We must've ran a red light without knowing...and he saw me on your bike. He's so upset Mondo. He ran out of the house. I have no idea where he is bu-" Ishimaru stopped talking all of the sudden. Mondo could hear a door slam in the background and furious stomping, like someone storming upstairs.

"Mondo please, don't come over. Whatever you do, don't come ov-" "KIYOTAKA!" The call was cut off. Mondo didn't hesitate and was outside on his bike in an instant. He didn't care what Ishimaru said, he was going over to the house right now. He knew Ishimaru's father was a police officer and they were always so careful to not be caught by any police when they were together, but the day before Mondo had been careless and ran a red light. He forgot the risk. And now, Ishimaru was paying for it.

Mondo had barely pulled up when Ishimaru came running out the door, full sprint. He stumbled slightly but Mondo caught him. His worry turned into anger when he saw the state Ishimaru was in. A bad black eye, torn clothing, bruises starting to show all over and tears in his ruby eyes.. Mondo held the boy close.

"We're leaving. I won't let him hurt you anymore Kiyotaka." Mondo murmured. Ishimaru let himself be held, temporarily forgetting what was going on. But a crunch of someone stepping on a leaf reminded them both and Ishimaru whipped around, standing in between Mondo and his father, Police Officer Takāki Ishimaru.

"F-Fath-" "Move out of the way Kiyotaka." Takāki interrupted his son, holding up his pistol. Both teenagers paled at the sight.

"Sir I think you are taking this complet-" "SHUT UP." Mondo's attempts to calm him failed. Mondo went quiet, clenching his fists. Even he knew when there was a losing fight, and one against a trained police officer with a weapon is definetly a losing battle.

"You have corrupted my son. Caused him to dishonor our name even more than it already is. I will not stand for it." Takāki prepared to pull the trigger and Mondo squeezed his eyes shut, preparing himself.

"NO!" Mondo heard the shout before the shot, but it was too late. Mondo's eyes opened and he saw Ishimaru standing in front of him, arms spread wide and protective. Takāki's eyes were wide with horror. Mondo didn't understand what happened until Ishimaru coughed and put a hand on his chest before collapsing.

"TAKA!" Mondo caught him, holding him close. He saw the blood staining Ishimaru's always-clean white uniform, right where his heart was. Mondo knew it was too late and held Ishimaru's hand tight, trying not to cry.

"I told you to move...Kiyotaka why didn't you listen?!" Takāki fell to his knees, horrified with what he had just done.

"Father...don't...hurt him. I love him...so much." Ishimaru's eyes never left Mondo's, even though he was talking to his shocked father. Mondo felt Ishimaru's grip on his hand loosen and the light faded from his eyes.

"Taka... Kiyotaka no. You can't leave me. What about our promise!? We'd graduate and get a life for ourselves! You can't leave me alone! KIYOTAKA!" Mondo pleaded, in denial. He held onto Ishimaru, even when the police sirens approached until the paramedics pulled Ishimaru out of his arms and onto the stretcher, a sheet over the body. He remembered the crowd appearing, the murmurs of the father killing his own son, the forbidden relationship between the gangster and hall monitor. Mondo stood up and did the one thing he could do best.

Mondo ran.


End file.
